looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals
Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals is the first series of VHS releases of the pre-1948 a.a.p.-owned Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons issued by MGM/UA Home Video in 1986. This video collection also marks the first attempt to remaster 16mm prints by a company other than Warner Bros. to make them marketable. Each cartoon in the tape has a distinctive transfer where they (mostly) have light blue borders around the titles and sometimes, the original opening Color Rings are cut or have an altered a.a.p. opening title sequence (where after the a.a.p. logo opening the original opening rings are replaced with the Inki and the Lion Blue Ribbon opening (with the 1939-41 Merrie Melodies opening music playing over it) before it cuts to the rest of the original opening titles. See Daffy Doodles for more info. These were fixed in the Cartoon Moviestars VHS and The Golden Age of Looney Tunes LaserDisc.). Unlike other VHS series by MGM/UA Home Video where the Turner Entertainment Co. logo is featured before the cartoons, instead the United Artists logo is featured before the cartoons. Notes * Though most of the Cartoon Festival VHS transfers have blue borders in the title sequences, however some of these transfers do not have borders in the title sequences, such as "The Old Grey Hare", "Stage Door Cartoon" and "The Big Snooze". * Some of the cartoons' transfers have been mastered twice for this VHS collection, such as "Tweetie Pie" and "Duck Soup to Nuts". * Though most of the Cartoon Festivals VHS transfers are presented on this VHS collection and on television with the opening intros cut or altered, the transfers themselves do exist with their original opening rings intact. Some of these VHS transfers (with the original opening titles intact) are even recycled for the Cartoon Moviestars VHS collection and the first four volumes of The Golden Age of Looney Tunes laserdisc releases (with the former home media release having some of these transfers keeping their original a.a.p. logos intact). * Many of these Cartoon Festivals VHS transfers have been used for broadcast on the Turner networks (TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network) from 1986 to 1995 prior to the debut of the 1995 dubbed versions (regardless of USA or EU dubbed versions). When shown on TV, most of the time the exact same copies of the transfers with the edited opening titles as seen on the VHS tapes were used, though some Cartoon Festivals VHS prints were shown with the original opening rings intact such as "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" and "Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt". * In 1986, several more Cartoon Festivals VHS transfers were created from a selection from pre-1948 Looney Tunes cartoon library, though not every one of them have been released on this VHS collection in the United States; the rest of them were released as part of this VHS collection overseas outside the United States. They are: "Brother Brat", "What Makes Daffy Duck", "Fresh Hare", "The Wabbit Who Came To Supper", "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery", "My Little Buckaroo", "Sniffles and the Bookworm", "Sniffles Takes A Trip", "Little Brother Rat", "Acrobatty Bunny", "Rhapsody Rabbit", "Count Me Out", "Baseball Bugs" and "The Up-Standing Sitter" are examples of cartoons that have transfers that belong in this batch of international releases of the Cartoon Festivals VHS tapes. * Both the Cartoon Festivals VHS prints of "Wabbit Twouble" and "The Up-Standing Sitter" keep their messed-up ending title cards from the older a.a.p. TV syndication prints, albeit with blue borders. Though the latter cartoon's Cartoon Festivals VHS print is not found on any of the USA versions of this VHS collection. Category:Cartoon compilations Category:Video Series Category:Videos and DVDs Category:1986